


Revelations

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: New Krypton Ideas [3]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Zod was required by the U.N to make a manifesto of the ship and reported that the ship’s crew consisted of 11 Kryptonians. Lois notices once that the colony is starting that Zod didn’t count Faora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone: This is the start of my personal additions to the universe created by mrs_badcrumble. I’d love your feedback.

“General, may I have a word with you?” Zod was intrigued as to what Lane wanted that couldn’t be told right out after all this time of talking and coordinating.

“Is there a problem, Ms. Lane?” the General braced for whatever had gone wrong and made a mental inventory to quickly come out with an answer.

“I just noticed that in the U.N manifesto you listed 11 people and there are 12. You didn’t listed Faora” Ms Lane seemed amused and Zod clearly had forgotten that even with all the access she had been granted she was still a civilian to her government.

“Jor-El, lock the door and get Faora in here” He commanded the AI and went to take a seat.

“Is there a problem, General?” Lane knew Zod couldn’t have made a mistake like that after 30 years of travelling, so she quickly deduced she had stumbled into shady stuff unknowingly.

‘We’ll, he knows he can’t get rid of me easily. Not without starting a war with Jor-El’ she tranquilized herself with the thought that they wouldn’t kill her.

“What you’ve just stumbled across is a secret kept from Earth’s civilian populace for reasons of public safety” Zod started explaining after seating himself in a position that said ‘There’s something you need to be made aware of’

“There’s more to the manifesto?” Lois asked, her journalistic mind slapping her across the head as she told herself ‘Of course there would be’

“Yes. I provided Earth with a list of our arsenal. They can’t aspire to make sense of it but it reassured them of the honesty of our intentos”

“So the armies of Earth have access to Kryptonian weaponry?” Lois asked fearing that Zod might have given the Pandora’s Box to mankind unknowingly…or with malice, expecting mankind to wipe itself out with technology far beyond their understanding.

“No, they know I have weapons and what they’re made of. I also provided descriptions of what they could do but they clearly couldn’t grasp much of those as I keep getting asked what a certain weapon does” Zod said that with a tone in his voice that clearly meant ‘Poor suckers’

“Let’s cut to the chase, General” Lois noticed only then that Zod was breaking things slowly to her

“The chase?” Zod made a mental note to study lingüistical mannerisms of the English language more often

“Why are you telling me this?” Lois refrased and Faora came in to the room with an answer.

“Because I am mentioned in that part of the manifesto”

“What?” Lois couldn’t comprehend why Faora would be there. If it was because she was a soldier then why then not declare all soldiers as weapons?

“Ms. Lane, I believe you are aware of how we reproduced back on Krypton” Zod asked Lois to make sure he wasn’t jumping into conclusions.

“Yeah, those birthing tanks pulled out of The Matrix” Zod stared at her, the reference clearly passing over him and deciding it was just another mannerism he wasn’t aware of.

“I trust you are aware that it was done so our genes could be manipulated and give each citizen a purpose” the General continued to elaborate, taking his time and thinking of all the concepts that might need explaining but Faora made him a signal request to speak and he allowed her to.

“I was part of a project directed by Jor-El to create a Super soldier” Faora had studied Earth’s most famous example as part of her efforts to understand pop culture and decided to start from there.

 “Very much like your Captain America, our government decided that a soldier of special abilities was needed to…fight wars in a more efficient way that with armies of thousands. This project and those involved at first had aimed to create Kryptonians with inborn access to the peak of our species’ physical capabilities” Faora looked at the shock in Lane’s face with a certain pride as her nature was finally being exposed and with it the true potential of Krypton’s army “But Jor-El had proposed something else and the Council allowed him to realize experimentations to see if there were ways to improve our army”

“Jor-El, what did you do?” Lois asked outloud without remembering he could hear her. Or better said his ghost could.

“I created a monster and shaped it into a Kryotonian” Jor-El answered and Faora felt almost like when she was little and Jor-El contemplated in horror as his efforts came to fruition.

“Over the course of several years of experimentation he made a soldier that was so perfect in combat that the council was considering mass production when the upraise occurred” Zod said and the catch finally clicked in Lois’ mind.

“Mass production? As in a weapon that could be made in an assembly line?” Zod nodded and a new set of questions came to her mind and decided to go for the most fissionable.

“Who else knows?”

“Colonel Hardy was informed before being dispatched here as the military attaché of the U.N´s delegation. Beside him only the presidents the countries in the Security Council and their intelligence officers know about Faora’s capabilities”

“What can you do normally?” Lois looked at Faora and she proudly told her what she knew the reporter could understand, even though it wasn’t the full extent of her abilities.

“My bones were lined with a material that allowed me to lift 1,500 kilos under the red sun of Krypton, my brain was modified and organs were removed and changed for others to ensure capabilities beyond your comprehension” Faora smirked evily and Lois would’ve asked Faora to try her if not because she was sure that Faora clearly wasn’t underestimating her.

“You have to understand Lois I am telling you this so you don’t accuse us of lying. You can’t tell anyone you know or you might be seen as a security breach by the CIA” Faora explained, giving a tone to ‘security breach’ to indicate that the Agency would kill her.

“I’ll-I’ll time to process this” Lois left Faora and Zod standing there and Zod confided with his subordinate.

_“Think she’ll be alright?”_

_“She will. She comes from a military bloodline and is aware that certain secrets must be kept from the population”_

**My personal idea is as follows: Jor-El made a super soldier that makes Captain America look like a wimp that doesn’t lift. My set of powers for Faora under the red sun are:**

**-Can lift up to 1,800 kilos but is kept at 1,500 for safety reasons.**

**-Can run at 120 km per hour**

**-Superhearing (Can hear a bee at 15 km)**

**-Can zoom in and see object at 35 km like if had them in front of her.**

**-Her ovaries and uterus were removed and instead she has a synthetic organ that gives her regeneration abilities. She can’t grow back an arm but she can get gunned down and walk it off.**

**-Her heart was removed and replaced for 7 small pumps spread across her chest that make a heart shot unlikely to kill her as each pump is enough to maintain her.**

**-Her brain is part-computer and it has an AI that controls Faora’s bodily functions. Said AI also allows Faora can have a reaction time that basically makes her see combat as if she was in V.A.T.S mode all the time.**

**Have some other skills in mind but I first would like feedback on these ones. I know the exposition might be a little forced or crappy so I’m open to ideas in how to introduce the subject.**


End file.
